Nobody but you
by BlackheartCherryKillKill
Summary: Era tonto, más que tonto, cuando las chicas y yo nos propusimos en hacerlo no parecía tan mala idea, vaya, decirle al que te gusta que te gusta por medio de una cancion... *ONE-SHOT* Todos Humanos*  EDXB EMXR AXJ Basado en la cancion"Nobody-Wonder Girls"


**Lo prometido es deuda les presento NOBODY! *APLAUSOS***

**Esto es de SM y yo me divierto con sus personajes el one-shot es MIO! Se prohíbe subir mis fics a paginas sin mi autorización EHH EHH EH!**

* * *

><p><em>Era tonto, más que tonto, cuando las chicas y yo nos propusimos en hacerlo no parecía tan mala idea, vaya, decirle al que te gusta que te gusta por medio de una canción es algo lindo seamos sinceros, una forma original de hacerlo, pero nunca piensas que te va a escuchar media o toda la población del instituto, ya teníamos todo, el escenario, iluminación, el vestuario y la voz, y lo único que faltaba era el estúpido valor que se negaba a salir de nuestros cuerpos, para salir cantar, bailar y hacerles entender a la pandilla de idiotas que nos gustaban, si , claro, un detalle insignificante.<em>

_"Bien Bella tu puedes a lo que vas"- me dije mentalmente, solo esperaba que conciencia tuviera razón._

_-5 minutos más chicas-nos dijo el técnico._

_Y si se reían de nosotras, Alice me había jurado que resultaría, si claro, se desmayaría cuando viera a Jaspe "Jazz-TRASERO LINDO" Hale, bueno yo no era la excepción con Edward "Eddy-maldito-patán" Culle__n_

Todo empezó el día de San Valentín.

_FLASHBACK_

_-VAMOS BELL DILE!-Me dijo mi mejor amiga alias la "pitonisa de feria"_

_-No Alice no haré nada, el esta bien, porque arruinar una amistad tan bonita?-dije con los hombros caídos._

_Y así era Edward era solo mi amigo, al que yo amaba desde preescolar, yo no le podía decir que lo amaba, no podía, sabia que me rechazaría y moriría el contacto que tengo con el._

_-Si no le dices tu, le diré yo_

_-¡ALICE NO!. Grité-Si lo haces le diré a "José" (el nombre secreto de Jaspe) que te gusta._

_-No te atreverías-me dijo mirándome a los ojos._

_-Veme hacerlo-le dije mirándola con la misma intensidad._

_-Basta chicas, ninguna va a decir nada, de quien quiere a quien-dijo nuestra otra mejor amiga Rose._

_Rose era alta rubia con cuerpo escultural, pero la gente solía molestarla porque usaba lentes al igual que yo y no le importaba estar a la moda, aun así nosotras la amábamos._

_-¿Quién quiere que?- dijo Emmett un gigante levanta pesas del que Rose estaba enamorada, pero era la misma historia que Alice y mía._

_-Querer… querer…ahm… es que nos inscribiremos al concurso de talento del próximo mes-dijo Alice._

_-¿Qué!-gritamos Rose y yo, sorprendidas por la noticia._

_-Si y haremos una coreografía y ganaremos-dijo rápidamente mientras anotaba nuestros nombres en la lista y poniendo "Heartbreakers" como nombre del grupo._

_-UH! OK-y Emmett se fue._

_-Descuiden chicas tengo un plan-dijo mirándonos con esa sonrisa maligna._

_FLASHBACK_

Y aquí estábamos, muertas de miedo ya en el escenario, con unos vestidos dorados pegados y el cabello recogido, mientras el telón estaba siendo levantado.

Tres micrófonos puestos de una forma en que uno estaba hasta a delante y los otros dos a su lado pero en la parte de atrás.

El telón se abrió completamente y Rose como estaba adelante empezó:

_You Know I still Love You Baby.  
>And it will never change.<em>

Entonces empezamos la coreografía mientras cantábamos el coro

_I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You  
>How can I be with another, I don't want any other<br>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody  
><em>

Con unos movimientos alternados Alice apareció en el frente y empezó a cantar mientras Rose y yo solo bailábamos

_Why are you trying to, to make me leave ya  
>I know what you're thinking<br>Baby why aren't you listening  
>How can I just<br>Just love someone else and  
>Forget you completely<br>When I know you still love me  
><em>

Antes de terminar Alice le lanzo un beso Jasper junto con un guiño, volvimos a hacer los movimientos quedando yo al frente mientras empezaba a cantar.

_Telling me you're not good enough  
>My life with you is just too tough<br>You know it's not right so  
>Just stop and come back boy<br>How can this be  
>When we were meant to be<br>_

Entonces un ataque de adrenalina me envolvió y le lance un beso a Edward tal y como lo había hecho Alice con Jasper.

_I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You_

_How can I be with another, I don't want any other  
>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody<em>

I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You  
>How can I be with another, I don't want any other<br>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

Nos movimos mientras Rose volvía al frente.

_Why can't we just, just be like this  
>Cause it's you that I need and nothing else until the end<br>Who else can ever make me feel the way I  
>I feel when I'm with you, no one will ever do<em>

Y entonces Rose señalo a Emmett mientras le mandaba un beso, este hizo como si el beso fuera en el aire y simulo agarrarlo con la mano y se lo puso en el pecho.

Moviéndonos otra vez era el turno de Alice.

_Telling me you're not good enough  
>My life with you is just too tough<br>You know me enough so  
>You know what I need boy<br>Right next to you is where I need to be.  
><em>

Entonces llego el coro

_I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You  
>How can I be with another, I don't want any other<br>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You  
>How can I be with another, I don't want any other<br>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

Nos movimos quedando yo al frente.

_I don't want no body, body  
>I don't want no body, body<em>

Honey you know it's you that I want, it's you that I need  
>Why can't you see<p>

Y señale a Edward quien me miraba asombrado.

Entonces el coro regreso

_I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You  
>How can I be with another, I don't want any other<br>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody_

I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You  
>How can I be with another, I don't want any other<br>I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

Nos bajamos del escenario mientras nos acercábamos a nuestras respectivas parejas y entonces yo, que era la única que se había llevado consigo el micrófono le cante a Edward la última parte.

_Back to the days when we were so young and wild and free  
>Nothing else matters other than you and me<br>So tell me why can't it be  
>Please let me live my life my way<br>Why do you push me away  
>I don't want nobody nobody nobody nobody but you.<em>

Alice, Rose y yo corrimos de vuelta a los camerinos mientras escuchábamos el bullicio de gente que nos aplaudía y nos pedían mas, estábamos riéndonos, cuando anunciaron al ganador,

-Y los ganadores son. . . ¡LAS HEARTBREAKERS!-grito el director haciendo que saliearamos disparadas saltando y sonriendo por el premio.

Entonces fui jalada de nuevo hacia la parte trasera del escenario y rápidamente alguien puso sus labios sobre mi, me di cuenta de que era Edward entonces abrió los ojos y se separo de mi…

-Nadie más que tu Bella, te amo- sin poder esperar mas susurre un "también yo" y nos fundimos en un beso, cuando nos separamos vimos que Alice y Jaspe se estaban besando dulcemente y Rose y Emmett venían con la ropa desacomodada y despeinados, riéndome me voltee hacia Edward y le cante bajito

- _I don't want nobody nobody nobody nobody but you_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS? :DDD<strong>


End file.
